TheDanishDreams
TheDanishDreams joined the server on May 25th, 2019. Biography TheDanishDreams First thought was, goddamn a lot of fuckwits and retards on this server so decided to ignore chat, for now, to focus on his goals. Soon after joining, he headed out somewhere in the 100ks to build a temporary base, it was small and sweet, but wasn't the place he was gonna stay. He had bigger, better plans. He took FailProduction's offer of joining him in building Atlantis and so he ventured out to the site of the build right away. By now, it had only been a mere 3 days since Danish had joined the server and was now, thanks to Fail, fully loaded with mending gear. Atlantis After planning out the Atlantis build they went to work. This required the construction of a huge guardian farm in order to gain all the necessary materials. They built the farm and went on to construct Atlantis underground. Atlantis was built within a huge mountain and the excavation took approximately 3 whole days of EFF V-beacon-turbo building. Danish had designed the whole build in advance on a creative server, and now, it was time to build it on the Purity server. The build took just under a week to finish and by then Fail and Danish had grown tired of it. Both were very content with the result and was arguably the greatest single build made on Purity at the time. Fail and Danish abandoned it soon after, they left a huge treasure behind for the eventual spelunker to find. Following Fail leaving the server around August the same year, the coords to Atlantis were without Danish' knowledge leaked to the whole server by Fail himself. The Eccentric Jungle Steeple However, before Atlantis' leak in August, right after the abandonement of Atlantis, Fail and Danish set out to build another base. 100,000 thousands of blocks away from Atlantis, they started constructing a new empire with the blocks that they had gathered from excavating Atlantis. They had found their spot in the middle of a dense Jungle, and Danish immidiately saw his oppurtunity to build, and build he did. He created a massive steeple, towering all the way up to height limit. Fueled by rage from being unable to find his way back to the base through the densely wooded forest after every single adventure, it took him no longer than a couple of days to complete his new work of art, The Eccentric Jungle Steeple. Danish wanted for the huge Steeple to have some other point to it than being a beacon in the dark, so he decided to build a memento at the very top of the tower. Here he decorated the interior with all of the treasures Fail and him had obtained from their time at Atlantis. From here on out, The Eccentric Jungle Steeple no longer served as merely a beacon, but also as a museum for one of the most famous buildings in the history of the server, Atlantis. Fail and Danish continued to build building around the Steeple and to this day is their main base of operations. However, soon after, Fail decided to quit the server for good, leaving Danish behind on his own. The Hive, A New Chapter After Fail's absence and him leaking Atlantis' coords, Danish felt betrayed, but was howver tired of being alone... Molded by his environment, the rough nature of this server, he had grown numb to betrayal, but wasn't one to stay on his own. So Danish did what he thought necessary, namely asking to join Hive, home to many of his ingame friends, he had however never really met any of them except Nuns, block face to block face, but he didn't care about the risks and eventually was allowed to join thanks to Clucker and a majority vote. When Danish first arrived at Hive's main base of operation he was stunned to see just how much they had created, this filled him with determination. Determination to build once more, this time even more epic than previously. Straight off the bat, he went to work. Inspired by the name of the team he was certain of what he was about to build. He went on to build a little Hive inside the great Hive base, as a token of appreciation and respect to the people who had let him in. This place was truly to be a new chance for Danish, a new place he could call home. However, following Nuns absence as well as Frost and other influential members of the Hive, Danish grew tired of the team and had a break from it for a while... When he returned late october he found out that he, once again, had been betrayed. A certain someone had leaked the coords to his new home, now what will become of him? Bonus Sometime during the summer holiday, the owner of Purity, Penguin, hired Danish to build the waiting room that was to be a sort of hub spawning area. He had a few builds prepared that he made into one epic looking spawn, custom made for the server. Sadly, there never became anything of the waiting-room and so the build is stuck in the endless abyss that is Purity extern server area. Gallery 2019-09-06 01.26.16.png|The Danish Dreams 2019-05-30 14.36.46.png|The 100k Base 2019-07-05 00.15.14.png|Atlantis 2019-07-19 14.35.34.png| The Eccentric Jungle Steeple 2019-09-06 01.28.22 2.png|The Hive 2019-09-07 22.41.58.png|The Hive 2019-09-07 22.41.28.png|The Hive 2019-09-07 18.26.20.png|The Hive Part of the server spawn..png|Tower from the actual waiting-room spawn, before finished product Category:Players